Hair-curling brushes having retractable bristles or teeth are used to permit ready removal of the brush from curled hair, by retracting the bristles into the barrel of the device. Examples are shown by Kay U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,068, Lerner U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,256 and Bertschi U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,753.
One method of retracting the bristles is to have an inner mandrel carrying pivotally-mounted bristles or teeth which project through openings in an outer barrel or sleeve. Rotation of the mandrel relative to the barrel causes the bristles to move in and out, as disclosed in Kay (FIGS. 8-11 and Bertschi.
For simplified operation, however, it is desirable to have a longitudinally slideable actuating control button in the handle to cause the bristles to project or retract.